My love is on the high seas
by Kandai
Summary: Tout a changé après Arthur, tout sauf lui-même et c'est sans doute là que la tragédie frappe. One-Shot. Post 5x13.


**Crédits** - BBC  
**Base** - Merlin  
**Rating** - K+  
**Avertissements** - Spoilers du 5x13. Mort canonique en conséquence. Deuil.  
**Spécial** - " Guidés par le destin " pour la communauté 7_couples.

**Note** - Je suis en examens donc, paradoxalement, je suis très productive (mais c'parce que je finis mes petits trucs entamés partout, en fait). Cet One-Shot pourrait être une préquelle de _Misme_ (qui est globalement dans le même esprit, c'est-à-dire MAJOR ANGST). Le titre de ce One-Shot est un hommage assez peu subtil à la ballade gaélique de Julie Fowlis " Tha Mo Ghaol Air Àird A' Chuain " (_My love is on the high seas_) dont je recommande l'écoute. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**My love is on the high seas**

* * *

J'ai fait illustre un nom qu'on m'a transmis sans gloire.  
Qu'il soit ancien, qu'importe ? — Il n'aura de mémoire  
Que du jour seulement où mon front l'a porté.

**L'Esprit pur** – Alfred de Vigny, _Les Destinées_.

Camelot sans Arthur n'avait rien de Camelot.

Pas que la différence fût fondamentale aux yeux d'un étranger : après tout, les pierres blanches du château luisaient paresseusement sous les rayons voilés du soleil, les sabots claquaient contre les lourds pavés de la cour intérieure et les gens se pressaient de tous les côtés, des paniers de linges ou de provisions dans des bras pleins, la dernière rumeur sur les lèvres. Parfois, on s'écartait pour laisser passer un noble, les têtes se courbaient et les conversations s'interrompaient le temps nécessaire à ce que l'on n'y trouvât rien à redire avant de reprendre, toujours empressées et à moitié fausses. La tranquille monotonie qui animait les gestes de tout un chacun donnait une impression de paix, de profond ennui, de reconnaissance tout à la fois et les journées s'écoulaient sans que personne ne criât à la sorcellerie, au monstre ou à la fin du monde.

Camelot était détestablement en paix – une paix dont son souverain légitime ne profiterait plus _jamais_ parce qu'Arthur était mort depuis si peu de temps que cela lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et depuis assez longtemps pour que le peuple n'en parlât plus qu'avec l'indulgence nostalgique qu'on conservait pour les grandeurs passées.

Merlin haussa les épaules et rentra sa tête dans son capuchon, désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention toujours changeante des gens au travail dans la cour. Il croisait des têtes connues, des serviteurs ou des enfants de serviteurs aux côtés desquels il avait servi lorsque –

Le magicien s'ébroua en sursaut, furieux d'avoir été repris dans le cours de ses pensées traîtresses. Voilà exactement pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas revenir ici après avoir envoyé le corps d'Arthur à Avalon : trop de bons souvenirs, trop de mauvais aussi et tous plus infiniment douloureux les uns que les autres.

Mais même ainsi, même séparé du monde tout entier et condamner à scruter le lac à jamais immobile, il fallait encore que son indéfectible loyauté pour Arthur le force à revenir dans ces murs, qu'il puisât en lui une force qu'il ignorait encore posséder pour remplir son ultime devoir.

Et après, peut-être qu'après, la tourmente qui agitait son cœur s'apaiserait d'un cran, peut-être qu'il arriverait enfin à épuiser suffisamment ses larmes muettes pour enfin pouvoir dormir.

(Comme si.)

Merlin ne perdit pas de temps à se faufiler dans les couloirs grouillant de monde. De nombreuses personnes avaient fait le détour jusqu'au château, délivrant bénédictions et présents en ce jour de fête – le second véritablement accordé depuis la mort de leur Roi bien-aimé, à ce que l'on en dit.

Le sorcier en exil ne s'autorisa pas à sourire. Il n'y avait guère de jours heureux désormais, juste des occasions qui lui permettraient de ne pas s'enfoncer dans un chagrin trop mérité – et qui était-il pour pleurer Arthur autant, dirait-on ? Rien que la moitié de son âme, une pièce tombée sur le côté pile et qui cherchait partout la partie face maintenant cachée mais jamais partie tout à fait, la magie qui liait encore le Roi Passé et à Venir en ce monde et dont Arthur aurait sûrement besoin quand il reviendrait.

(S'il revenait un jour, s'entend.)

Parce que cette terrible possibilité existait bel et bien, cette menace affreuse qui réduirait tout son sacrifice à néant, ce doute infime qu'il plaçait dans les paroles du dragon malgré la vérité qui les animait. Arthur pourrait ne jamais revenir et Merlin attendre en vain. A cette pensée même, son estomac se tordit avec violence et le jeune magicien fut forcé d'inspirer profondément pour recomposer son visage.

Ca faisait à peine dix ans, par les cieux il allait devenir fou bien avant que ses os ne fussent réduits en poussière. Comment, par tout ce qui était bon sur cette Terre, _comment_ la Magie pouvait-elle exiger de lui qu'il attendît davantage ?

Merlin pressa le pas, complètement furieux contre lui-même. Avant longtemps, il s'était glissé parmi les gardes aux allures familières, rentrant dans le personnage du serviteur malingre qui ne faisait que remplir un devoir consciencieux (personne ne faisait jamais attention aux domestiques, de toute façon) et si l'un d'eux fronça les sourcils devant sa silhouette à moitié recourbée, Merlin laissait des murmures enflammer ses yeux pour attirer leur attention ailleurs.

Non pas qu'il dût recourir à sa magie de si nombreuses fois. La forteresse ne posait aucune difficulté, une fois qu'on la connaissait bien – et il y avait passé des années, tellement longtemps que la familiarité de ses murs ne parvenait pas à le rendre complètement morose.

Finalement, il parvint à la porte dans le repli du mur des appartements royaux : une entrée de service, jamais véritablement gardée car peu étaient les serviteurs détenteurs de la clé. Un nouveau murmure, un nouvel éclat doré dans ses prunelles bleues et le cliquetis d'une serrure plus tard, il avait pénétré la suite royale avec une aisance longtemps oubliée.

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à…

— Qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclama une voix féminine, en provenance du fond de la chambre.

Oh, par la magie, était-il possible qu'un si mauvais hasard lui tombât dessus une fois de plus ? Le magicien se tourna brusquement vers la silhouette dressée au côté du lit et la reine de Camelot, avec toute la majesté dont elle était capable de faire preuve à l'instant, fit un pas dans la lumière qui perçait à travers les fenêtres, laissant ainsi le soleil éclairer son visage tout entier.

La maturité avait apporté à Gwen une grâce nouvelle mêlée de cette sagesse que conférait la vie à ceux qui avaient enduré ses plus pénibles épreuves. Sa mine était complètement affreuse : ses cheveux dépeignés formaient une auréole de jais autour de son visage rendu livide par l'effort et la fatigue, ses traits tirés témoignaient d'un manque de sommeil évident couplé à une anxiété grandissante même si quelques rides naturelles n'avaient pas manqué de faire leur apparition. Sa robe, de bonne facture, présentait une coupe sobre qui seyait à une situation confortable et elle ne portait pas sa couronne.

Elle était radieuse, pourtant – presque autant que le jour de son mariage et Merlin dut retenir une exclamation de la voir si changée. Le dernier souvenir qu'il gardait d'elle remontait au bref aperçu d'une femme en robe pastel durant l'ultime massacre ou encore celui d'une dame déterminée à suivre son seigneur à la bataille, fière et rayonnante de confiance sur son cheval.

C'était il y a dix ans presque. Et aujourd'hui… Gwen sans Arthur n'avait plus grand-chose de Guenièvre non plus.

La reine cligna des yeux une fois puis deux. Ses traits ronds prirent une expression à moitié peinée, comme si elle avait été mise en face d'un très mauvais souvenir, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un minuscule 'o' qui ne franchit jamais la courbe joliment ourlée de ses lèvres. Les vieux amis restèrent un instant en suspens, se contemplant bêtement l'un l'autre, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois – Gwen rompit le charme en agrippant fermement un morceau de la table à laquelle elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Merlin, déclara-t-elle d'un ton complètement incrédule, comme s'il n'était qu'une sorte de mauvais rêve ou d'illusion conjurée par Morgana. Il lui rendit un sourire serré, de ceux qui lui venaient quand il était d'habitude mal à l'aise et cela sembla la convaincre plus qu'autre chose qu'il était devant elle, bien de retour, en chair et en os.

— Guenièvre, répliqua-t-il avec douceur, incapable de faire le moindre pas vers elle.

Elle dut le comprendre car elle se déplaça avec une célérité presque onirique : l'instant d'après, deux bras fins entouraient son buste et ses cheveux bouclés obscurcissaient sa vision, dégageant en même temps un parfum de lavande et de linge fraîchement lavé. Un peu effrayé par le contact soudain – après tout, cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il n'était plus revenu, pas sous cette forme en tous cas – il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de lui rendre son étreinte, avec une maladresse qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps.

Après un long moment en silence, la reine se dégagea de ses bras tremblants, encore sous le choc de sa réapparition quasi-miraculeuse. Elle le fixa avec une incrédulité grandissante, sourcils froncés, avant d'oser une timide réplique :

— Tu as l'air…

_Jeune_, compléta-t-il mentalement. Là où Gwen avait gagné quelques rides dû aux pressions importantes de sa position, là où tous les chevaliers arboraient sans doutes des cheveux grisonnants et se plaignaient de leurs bras fatigués ou de leurs genoux douloureux plus rapidement qu'avant, Merlin était resté figé dans cet âge incertain de sa vingtaine d'années durant lesquelles il avait vécu pleinement, accomplissant un destin dont il ignorait alors tous les tenants et aboutissants. Merveilleux temps de l'innocence que même tous les regrets du monde ne pouvaient rattraper.

Quand le temps avait-il commencé à défaire son emprise immuable sur son corps juvénile ? Chaque ride qui apparaissait sur le visage mûr de sa vieille amie était un coup vicieux fait à sa psyché – peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû revenir, après tout.

Le vagissement étouffé qui résonna soudainement dans la pièce chassa cette idée déplaisante. Toute trace de quiétude envolée, Gwen se tourna vers une alcôve quelque peu en retrait et y arriva en quelques enjambées, écartant les rideaux lourds pour y révéler un berceau finement ciselé. Merlin se sentit la gorge sèche et n'osa pas approcher, même quand la reine souleva dans ses bras fatigués une minuscule silhouette enveloppée dans de chaudes couvertures en laine.

Pendant un long instant, personne ne parla – sauf le bébé vaguement mécontent d'avoir été ainsi retiré de sa couchette. Gwen lança un sourire fatigué à son ami, lequel se sentait subitement très bête de s'imposer ainsi.

— J'imagine que c'est pour ça… commença-t-elle et s'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, cela aurait pu ressembler à une accusation.

— Je voulais te féliciter, se justifia-t-il maladroitement. Je sais à quel point tu désirais avoir un enfant et je… enfin, je veux dire… je suis content pour toi. Et pour Léon aussi, ajouta-t-il, non sans un regret à peine voilé derrière son sourire tremblant.

Elle dut avoir saisi l'implication car ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement, accusant un coup invisible aussi durement que s'il avait été réellement frappé.

— Léon est un bon mari, rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Elle devait en douter, à en juger par son expression définitivement suspicieuse. Alerté par son regard assombri, il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre:

— Je_ suis_ heureux pour vous deux, Gwen.

— L'es-tu vraiment ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à notre mariage.

Merlin grimaça. Définitivement un reproche, celui-là, et comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? On ne disparaissait pas impunément de la vie de ses amis pendant une dizaine d'années en espérant être accueilli à bras ouverts le jour où vous réapparaissez. Surtout quand sa loyauté première était allée à Arthur – Arthur qui était mort, que Gwen avait laissé partir en cherchant un sanctuaire quelconque dans les bras d'un de leurs chevaliers les plus fidèles.

Que pouvait-il trouver à redire alors qu'il n'avait pas été présent pour la soutenir ?

— J'étais déguisé, offrit-il comme réponse et ce devait réellement sembler pitoyable dit ainsi car son amie le fixa d'un air quelque peu incrédule.

Un silence s'étira, entrecoupé des gémissements faiblards du poupon que Gwen tenait contre son sein. Contre toute attente, elle le brisa de nouveau mais avec un petit ricanement, cette fois.

— Tu m'as dit la même chose quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

C'était vrai et il s'en sentait étrangement coupable, comme si la vérité avait pu être dissimulée de meilleure façon, comme s'il avait pu l'affirmer autrefois sans sourire alors qu'il tendait une main couverte du jus de fruits pourris à la future reine de Camelot, vêtue alors des robes simples de servante et non moins avilie, pourtant. Même dans ses manières de suivante, Gwen avait eu quelque chose de noble, de différent et d'incroyablement beau – et c'était sans doute ce qui avait poussé Arthur vers elle.

A moins que cela ne soit plus qu'une histoire d'amour inscrit dans les étoiles et de _destins_, parmi tant d'autres.

Ha. Qu'ils regardent, ces mêmes astres ingrats, où donc les glorieuses destinées d'Albion les avaient conduits ? Un empire tout en liesse et qui pourtant, ne gagnait pour le gouverner que des âmes bien tristes. Quelle joie trouvaient-ils dans leur malheur éternel, Merlin l'ignorait encore mais peut-être la nouvelle vie qui s'agitait contre le cœur battant de la reine lui offrait-elle cette réponse qu'il cherchait avidement.

— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? voulut-il savoir, presque par intérêt.

— Viviane, répondit Gwen en offrant un petit sourire au visage rose qui pointait entre le tissu chaud. La fillette grimaça de voir les traits chaleureux de sa mère qui tendit un doigt fin pour tapoter les joues un peu fripées.

_Viviane_, donc. Ce nom lui paraissait presque prophétique prononcé ainsi cependant, il ne lui évoquait que le souvenir d'une princesse écervelée et celui d'une femme sans nom et dont l'importance ne serait jamais retenue, si ce n'était –

— La mère de Morgana s'appelait ainsi, avança le magicien, avant de s'en vouloir immédiatement. Gwen, étrangement, ne parut pas offusquée par son manque de tact flagrant : à peine serra-t-elle sa fille un peu plus contre sa robe.

— Je sais. Je voulais… Gwen se tut, abrupte et peut-être honteuse de rendre ainsi un hommage déguisé à l'ennemie déclarée d'Arthur. Merlin comprenait, toutefois, et se retint de presser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie.

Morgana, celle qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à Ealdor et s'était battue contre des brigands, celle qui avait imploré son aide dans le noir, la _vieille_ Morgana lui manquait terriblement, à lui aussi.

— Gwen…

— Ca n'a plus d'importance. Viviane est _ma_ fille, répliqua la reine de Camelot en se dressant de toute sa taille, soudainement distante.

D'abord, Merlin ne comprit pas sa réaction. Il aurait souhaité par la suite ne avoir compris l'hostilité nouvelle qui hantait le visage de sa vieille amie – et pourtant, pouvait-il l'en blâmer ?

— Tu as peur, Gwen.

A la question « de quoi ? » la réponse paraissait aussi douloureuse qu'évidente.

— Tu ne m'as pas donné de raison pour _ne pas_ me méfier, Merlin, cracha la jeune mère et le souci dans ses yeux dansait presque une ronde, se propageait sur ses traits comme la peste. Le sorcier se mordit les lèvres, jura sur ses actes passés qui l'avaient conduit ici (Elyan, Gwaine, Morgana, Arthur, Gaius et maintenant Gwen, était-il condamné à tous les perdre ?)

— Je ne te veux pas de mal. _Tu le sais_.

Justement non, souffla la voix malicieuse de Morgana dans ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas.

Merlin recula d'un pas, comme frappé au visage. Face à lui, Gwen avait refermé ses bras sur le nouveau-né, prête à défendre la petite fille avec la dernière énergie – à la défendre contre lui. Il se sentit malade, soudainement, et plus vieux que les pierres de ce château.

— Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Tu as menti à Arthur, tu _m'as_ menti, hoqueta-t-elle, tremblante.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu –

— Quelle importance ? éclata-t-elle, furieuse. Tu nous as abandonné ! Pendant tout ce temps, Merlin, toutes ces années où nous avions besoin de toi – comment peux-tu revenir ainsi en espérant que rien n'ait changé, comment peux-tu me demander de te refaire confiance ?

Les coups étaient d'autant plus assommants qu'ils sonnaient justifiés, criant d'une vérité qu'il avait niée trop longtemps. Oui, il avait été lâche, il avait autorisé l'échec tragique de la perte à le recouvrir tout entier, avait passé autant de temps loin de son ancienne vie pour préserver sa raison fragile – il s'était accordé bien trop d'égoïsme, après une vie entière au service de son destin et d'Arthur.

N'était-ce pas assez ? Ne s'était-il pas brûlé l'âme et la raison en tentant d'accomplir sa vicieuse destinée ? Ce que sa vieille amie lui reprochait, pleine de raisons qui lui échappaient encore, semblait dégouliner d'injustice, de cruauté inutile.

— Je ne te demande rien, Gwen, parvint-il à articuler en reculant davantage. Je voulais juste…

Il se tut. Ses propres désirs lui venaient à l'esprit comme autant de caprices dérisoires, un réflexe enfantin qui lui avait donné l'envie urgente de revoir des visages aimés, de retrouver un point de repère. Une manière de se dire qu'il n'était pas seul à attendre qu'un miracle se produisît, qu'il ne passait pas chaque jour de sa longue jeunesse à scruter le lac dans l'espoir de voir des cheveux blonds crever la surface éternellement lisse mais Camelot n'avait plus rien d'un asile, désormais.

Camelot sans Arthur n'était qu'un endroit de plus où il se sentait un étranger.

C'était un constat qui lui laissait un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

— Tu voulais juste… ? poursuivit la mère, les lèvres serrées en une mince ligne.

Merlin expira lentement, empli d'un étrange sentiment de vide. Qu'avait-il cherché à prouver, en troublant le cours des vies normales ? Tout cela lui semblait bien futile, face aux blessures qu'il venait d'ouvrir à nouveau en son amie.

Gwen…

— Je voulais juste…

Comment cela aurait-il pu être important alors que tout ce qui l'était en ce monde était mort ? Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant… Non, il avait ses torts. Des torts qu'il était bien trop tard pour réparer et il y avait des vestiges de son ancienne vie qu'il ne pouvait plus contempler sans risquer d'y perdre la raison, des lambeaux qu'il ne pourrait jamais raccommoder.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici ? Tant de choses : une illusion, un fantôme, l'espoir futile de revoir Arthur parader dans les couloirs une nouvelle fois, l'envie de voir la couronne posée sur des cheveux blonds, l'amère vision d'un Léon à droite de la Reine, celui-là même qui ne serait que son chevalier fidèle et pas son mari…

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait forcé à revenir, alors qu'il avait fait ses adieux à Camelot depuis une décennie et qu'il n'y était revenu qu'une fois, pour un mariage qui lui avait brisé le cœur ?

Une chose à vrai dire : la question qu'il se posait depuis dix ans et qui le maintenait encore en vie.

— Comment as-tu fait, Gwen ?

Il retint son souffle, un sort sur le bord de ses lèvres et Guenièvre fait pareil face à lui, la vie quittant son visage comme si toutes les lumières s'étaient brusquement éteintes – et un court instant, Merlin s'en voulut de la faire souffrir encore mais la puissance malsaine de sa curiosité était plus forte que tous les remords qu'il avait jamais éprouvé.

Gwen, quant à elle, s'efforçait visiblement de ne pas hurler, de ne pas le faire jeter dehors pour avoir _osé_ lui poser la question et de quel droit se permettait-il de venir tout chambouler, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les laisser tranquilles ? Merlin tiqua violemment et songea à prendre la fuite, même s'il brûlait d'envie de reposer sa question.

Comment, _comment _avait-elle fait pour oublier Arthur ?

— Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Merlin, soupira Gwen avec la lassitude des gens qui se battaient trop souvent.

— Alors pourquoi –

— Qu'aurais-je dû faire, selon toi ? explosa la reine. Il m'a confié les pouvoirs, la couronne, m'a explicitement demander de régner après sa… aurais-je dû le pleurer toute ma vie alors qu'il y a tant à faire, des alliances à former, des héritiers à engendrer ? Aurais-je dû garder mon chagrin pour moi seule quand une épaule s'est présentée pour l'épancher ? J'ai essayé, Merlin, ta Magie m'en soit témoin !

Et tout le problème reposait sans doute là, songea le magicien avec amertume. Futilité que de lutter contre sa destinée, aussi funeste fût-elle – et oh, Morgana et Mordred avaient bien essayé, il avait bien essayé à son tour et quel fantastique résultat, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout le monde n'a pas autant de courage que toi, résuma Gwen, des larmes sur les joues et de la colère dans la voix.

Elle se trompait tant, la pauvre. Arthur avait été son courage, autrefois et lui n'était plus que sagesse et une sagesse trop aisément gaspillée sur les ruines de son culte – tout ça pour quoi ? Les larmes de Gwen serrant sa fille contre son cœur lui paraissaient être un sacrifice trop grand, soudain, et l'enfant qu'il avait volé au couple royal (à Arthur) lui devenait atrocement haïssable.

Le destin et pour quoi donc, Emrys, dernier fils de la magie ?

— Je suis navré, Gwen.

Son impuissance si durement avouée acheva de fermer le visage déjà froid de la reine de Camelot, de tracer un fossé infranchissable entre eux. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras tremblants, la réconforter un moment mais à quoi bon, quand la chaleur de l'amitié avait depuis longtemps fait place à la pierre de l'indifférence ? A quoi bon quand il reconnaissait à peine les traits de la jeune servante de Morgana dans la façade rigide et austère de la souveraine ? Merlin la contempla sans rien dire et se sentit l'envie de pleurer.

— Va-t-en, Merlin. Quitte ce lieu et n'y reviens pas. Je ne puis en supporter davantage.

_Moi de même, Gwen_, pensa le sorcier avec tristesse.

Toute effusion supplémentaire aurait été mal reçue Merlin remit son capuchon sans hâte et se pressa avec une lenteur éthérée hors de ces appartements horriblement familiers, quittant avec un détachement qui n'était pas sien le château où il avait vécu sa vie. Les raisons de son retour lui apparaissaient embrouillées, soudain, entourées d'un voile de mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer et cette même tâche lui laissait le goût de l'amertume bien trop familière, de l'échec perpétuel qu'il supportait difficilement depuis dix longues années.

_Pauvre idiot_, se morigéna-t-il en traversant les rues encore animées d'une vie qui n'était plus la sienne. Tout cela pour quoi ? Un sinistre sentiment d'inachevé – oh, qu'Arthur aurait ri de sa bêtise s'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait eu raison, finalement, mais cela ne lui apportait guère plus qu'un réconfort illusoire.

Camelot sans Arthur ne serait jamais plus Camelot.

S'en rendre compte seulement maintenant était chose bien triste.

— Adieu Gwen, souffla le magicien encore assombri par son chagrin, adieu Léon. Adieu, mes amis.

_Adieu, adieu. Je vous ai aimés._


End file.
